


Shadow of the Colossus Aftermath as a Samurai Jack Episode

by Sparky_Lurkdragon



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon), Shadow of the Colossus, Team ICO Series
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Good Dormin (Shadow of the Colossus), Immortal Wander (Shadow of the Colossus), Imported, Imported from Tumblr, Imported from lurkdragonstuff blog, Neutral Dormin (Shadow of the Colossus), PS4 Shadow of the Colossus remake spoilers, Swearing, bullet point fic, free fic idea to a good home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2020-10-27 23:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Lurkdragon/pseuds/Sparky_Lurkdragon
Summary: An outline for a fic that crosses over Shadow of the Colossus and Samurai Jack.





	Shadow of the Colossus Aftermath as a Samurai Jack Episode

**Author's Note:**

> This work is imported as-is from a post on one of my Tumblr blogs from October 30th, 2018. 
> 
> Please feel completely free to write something based on this! It's merely an outline of something I'm not motivated to flesh out into full details myself. Or, just enjoy it how it is!
> 
> All I ask is that if you do write something, please link back here, and pretty please tell me so I can read it! Thank you. :)

Over on the NaNo forums someone posted a prompt to the effect of “Your main character in your favourite TV show” and I mean.

Immortal!Wander in a _Samurai Jack_ episode would be pretty great. I don’t think I’m the one to write this, probably, so I’m releasing this plot bunny into the wild for anyone to pick up if they want. 

Spoilers for the secret you get for getting all the new collectibles in the PS4 remake of _Shadow of the Colossus_. This makes use of a detailed Wander headcanon (tl;dr after the events of _Colossus_ he’s regeneratively immortal - he can temporarily die but Dormin’s power revives him - has horns, and carries the Sword of Dormin but is still mostly an archer. Dormin themself is interpreted as neutral-leaning-good: they consider Wander their friend and are generally trying to be nice to him, but despite being pretty chill as deities go they don’t always quite get mortal priorities and morality.)

  * So
  * Jack gets word of something something MINON OF AKUUUU and decides to do something about it because it’s Jack
  * Corners the guy with horns and a sword that has black smoke coming out it because
  * I mean
  * Come on
  * Wander gets his ass kicked because he’s still not a very good swordsman - he’s strong but not too terribly skilled, basically - BUT WAIT some cute little kid is all ‘noo don’t hurt him!’
  * There are. Several cute little kids, mostly human but some aliens, with varying lengths of horns, and they’re all weirdly defensive of this guy Jack thought was kidnapping them to do evils
  * It turns out somehow Aku fed Jack some bad information; Wander’s just trying to take care of the horned kids because by and large they’re shunned
  * There is a flashback sequence explaining that Wander helped Dormin out once a long, long time ago by fighting the Colossi and _tell me_ that wouldn’t be _fucking incredible_ in the Samurai Jack artstyle
  * (Like, in Jack’s original era long ago. Wander’s been around for a While)
  * Dormin got resealed with some of their soul still in Wander, which causes his immortality, and the seal they’re behind keeps leaking and touching kids with their power
  * At some point Aku did find out about the situation and thought it was hilarious
  * He intentionally reinforced Dormin’s seal to keep the status quo of ‘half-sealed god accidentally causing what’s seen as curses’ going
  * Jack vows to Help, because he’s Jack
  * The best way to Help would be to unseal Dormin, because then they wouldn’t be stuck with one metaphorical foot in their own realm and one in the mortal realm: they’d be able to control who if anyone gets blessed with horns
  * Jack and Wander (and the kids, probably, Wander doesn’t really have anywhere else to put them unless Jack comes up with something/pulls some favours) (…oh wow what if they were left with the Scotsman’s clan? That might be pretty good) head off to the Forbidden Lands
  * Wander distracts Aku when he inevitably shows up to ruin everything as Jack’s trying to break Dormin’s seal
  * Probably mostly uses his archery and Dormin-granted toughness, but Aku getting Colossus Climbed would be great to work in as well
  * (Don’t know how well it would work with Aku being a shapeshifter but surprise me, eh?)

From here, the end of the story/episode can go a few different ways.

  * Jack succeeds in Helping and Dormin joins the fray right as it looks Especially Dire for Wander. (Hey, just because he can revive doesn’t mean dying is _pleasant._)
  * They’re not as powerful a deity as the three who nearly destroyed Aku, so Jack’s sword is still the only thing that can hurt him, but it’s enough of a distraction that Aku inevitably flees
  * Dormin and Wander are both grateful, and Dormin points Jack towards a possible time portal
  * Jack walks off into an artful silhouette  
  

  * Jack does not entirely succeed in Helping. Maybe he can only break through the Aku-reinforced parts of the seal, but can’t damage the Ancient Sword’s part for the same reason his sword can’t damage the Scotsman’s runic sword. Dormin tells him ‘you’ve done what you can, could you go help Our friend now, he’s on the ropes’
  * (But in their archaic dialect of course)
  * Jack does, and after Aku flees, Wander’s surprisingly upbeat about how it all turned out. At least Dormin only has one seal to work through now. 
  * Possibly in this version of events Dormin doesn’t know about a handy time portal? 
  * Either way, Wander is the one who walks off into an artful silhouette.
  * (If the kids are there they walk into the artful silhouette with him. Presumably they’ve been hiding.)
  * If the kids were left with the Scotsman’s clan, instead of or in addition to artful silhouettes the ending cuts to Wander coming back to get them with a comedic beat of some kind
  * (Wander is about as extroverted as Jack. Not Very)


End file.
